Memory carved in my heart
by wickedgurl720
Summary: It is a ji hyuk and byung hee yaoi fanfic a little kim ha jin and seo kyung pairing as well. Its based on episode 2 of the series and how eye candy was having fun and then ji hyuk and byung hee talked and do more than what shows in the series. Its a lemon fanfic as well but the lemon part isnt the main focus. Suck at summaries but i hope you like it. One-shot.


**Konnichiwa people of this world i am writing a two chapter or one shot pairing on ji hyuk and byung hee in Shut up and Lets Go. This is for my crazy mind and me and my friend love for this pairing and show. And for BYUNG HEE! I hope you like this fanfic and please review. Also there is a lemon scene just to warn you. Enjoy. ^.^**

* * *

Ji hyuk, Byung hee, Do ll, kim ha jiin, hyun soo ,and seo kung jong were at ji hyuk's house like always eating ji hyuk ramen. "Ji. Hyuk. Honey hurry up im hungry"byung hee said jokingly as the others laughed and ji hyuk smiled and said back"shut up crazy its embarrassing"he said jokingly as well. kim ha jin smiled as they watched their comedy rountine and sat next to seo kung jong as always like a husband and wife. Everyone made jokes about them but between them two it was serious. Byung hee smiled and sat on the bed and against the wall working on eye candy masterpiece but not allowing anyone to see. Ji hyuk tried to catch a glimpse of his masterpiece and byung hee moved it closer to him and said"a. secret."he said with a grinning and his crazy tone. The others laughed as he tried to grab it from him. They began eating ramen together and loved ji hyuk's ramen. They goofed off some more and byung hee kept talking about his muse su ah who was the reason their masterpiece was being created and told them thats she is his. This even tho ji hyuk didn't know it made him jealous he didn't like the idea that su ah was all that byung hee talked about.

"Ah look at the couple giving each other food"hyun soo teased out as he looked at seo kung and kim ha jin would were feeding each other food like they were a couple. Seo kung blushed brightly as kim ha jin spoke up "shut up we aren't a couple stupid"he said throwing a pillow at hyung soo face causing him to lay on the ground. The others laughed as this turned into a pillow fight and they kept throwing pillows at each other. Do ll ws with ji hyuk and byung hee who was laying against the wall on the bed watching. "So crazy leader how is our song going"ji hyuk asked byung hee "it's going perfectly. Trust your good friend."byung hee said back with a smile and ji hyuk commented "friend my ass"he said as they three of them were watching and do ll said "your guys are crazy"he said as they all laughed together. They sopped laughing a bit and three of them looked at the other pthree who was throwing pillows at each other and do ll commented "we will always stay together right?"he asked the two of them and their crazy leader replied "of course you guys got me and we are friends forever no matter what. EYE CANDY!"he said yellling and laughing as ji hyuk covered his mouth"shut up people from outais can hear"he said smiling like their was no tomorrow the six of them together always smiled no matter what. After everything do ll, hyung soo, kim ha jin, and seo kung left ji hyuk place while ji hyuk and byung hee stayed. The four of them left to their other hang out at the pooling alley and ji hyuk and byung hee talked about everyone and the song at his house. "Ji hyuk we have to beat those jung san high kids for the pratice room and for my MUSE!"he said yelling the last word out causing ji hyuk heart to sink. He hated when byung hee talked about her was it because she was a jung sang high kid or was it because of... . Ugh ji hyuk couldn't understand why but byung hee did he realized how ji hyuk would get sad when he talked about his muse.

**Byung Hee's POV**

I grinned to myself as i caught attention of ji hyuk jealous. _If only ji hyuk realized that su ah wasnt his muse and it was really him. _He thought to himself and continued to write the lyrics as ji hyuk practiced the beat to the song. "Wow this is really good byung hee"he said to me as i looked his way as saw his childish grin which made me smiled. Ji hyuk to me was my sun we was always together and together no one can stop us, and i always held special feeling s for him ah i hoped he realizes that we both feel the same. I continued to thought to myself but then his voice brought me back to reality. "Byung. Hee?"he said to me to get me back "oh yea your best friend is making up something for you guys and its going to be masterpiece"i said to ji hyuk with a grin. "Friend my ass"he said grabbing me and play fighting with me. "Alright ji hyuk im off i have to take care of some stuff"he said with his crazy grin and walking towards ji hyuk door. But ji hyuk stopped and pulled him away from the door and into a hug.

**Ji hyuk POV**

_What am i doing. _He said realizing that he just pulled byung hee back towards him and hugged him. But for some reason I didn't want to let go. I had a feeling if i let go that it would be the last time i see him and couldn't deal with that. I closed my eyes and I held him tightly not wanting to go fearing that my feeling would become a reality but he whispered my name into my ear causing me to blush. "Byung Hee..."I whispered his name back looking at him back sensitivly as our faces became closer and closer. All i can see is his black make up an d the shape of his lips and then nothing as I closed my eyes and the next thing i noticed was our kiss. Our lips touched giving me a thrilling sensation and we continue to kiss by each second half a second our kiss deepen and became hotter. Tongues parried with each other and we kept kissing and the next thing you can hear where faint moans coming from each other. I couldn't believe it I was kissing my best friend Byung Hee. Our leader. My love.

The kiss continued to deepen but we soon stopped for air and looked at each other. We whispered each other names and i blushed a bit byung hee was aggressive. Soon we walked back slowly to my bed as we continued to kiss. Byung hee rolled his tongue into my mouth he rolled it on top of mine and played with it. He pushed my down onto my bed and i looked back at him blushing and i whispered his name more time "Byung hee...".

**Byung Hee's POV**

_OMG ji hyuk is just too cute when he blushes. _He thought to himself at the sight of ji hyuk laying on the bed blushing. i grinned at him with crazy want to touch and laid on top of him and began slowing undressing him while kissing him at the same time. The feeling of our lips touching me sensing his body heart and the sight of his blushing drew me crazy. As i took off his shirt i kissed his nipples causing his moan out a bit and blushed looking at me sending me crazy. I grinned and his and remarked at his blush "sensitive here huh"i said with a grin as i continued to lick his nipples and suck on them as i slowly buckled his pants and began slowly stroking his dick. The sensation i was feeling on the giving side was crazy it was driving me crazy and i stroked faster and faster still playing with nipples. 'BYUNG HEE"ji hyuk moaned out as i continued to play with him and i grave him a grin and said "hehe cute"as i went lower and i started to lick his dick as i could tell he stiff and i started sucking on it causing his back to arch back causing him to let off moans that drive me crazy. I sucked faster and faster and at the same time my free hand pinched his nipples and i enjoy playing with him so much. "Byung hee...i'm...i'm...ahhh"he moaned out panting as he cummed into my mouth and i stopped and grinned at him. "You enjoy yourself"i said smirking at him as i swallowed his sweet cum.

**Ji Hyuk POV**

I looked at byung hee and i blushed and responded "shut up that embarrassing"remarking the last thing he said. He smiled to me and i stood up as i fixed my pants and my shirt. I sat besides byung hee and said "byung hee" and he responded "yea?". I took a deep breathe and looked at him "i like you a lot"i told his seriously causing him to laugh. "Why so serious"he said laughing as he piut his arm around my shoulder. "Took you long enough"he said teasing me and smiling at me. "Shut up idiot"i said back to him.

He looked at me and said "i like you too no i love you"he said being straight forward as ever and he whispered something into my ear as he stood up about to leave to his grandma "my muse" and before i could say something he gave me a kiss on the lips and left my house. "Idiot"i saw as i looked at the door close and i started to keep up. I saw his guitar and noticed he left it and i grabbed my headphones phone and guitar left my house and started practicing the beat for the song outside on my chair.

**Byung Hee POV**

_That was fun. He is really weak in bed, i can use that against him later. _I thought to myself as i planned out what i was going to do. _Alright first get Do ll drums, leave go home and practice our killer masterpiece...wait where is my guitar. Ah it must at ji hyuk place ah this sucks oh well i can work on the lyrics but let me check if he has it. **Phone Call: Ji Hyuk: Hello Me: Do you have my guitar Ji Hyuk: Yea why Me:Alright safe can you watch over it for me muse Ji Hyuk: Alright but wait what do you mean by muse isn't su ah your muse? Me:Wow your dense i mean you are my inspiration. I. LOVE. YOU. JI. HYUK. SMOOTH. AS. SILK. JI. HYUK. Ji Hyuk: Shut up your embarrassing. I'm hanging up. Phone Call Ended.**_I smiled to myself as i continued to walk to the meeting place when i saw seung hoon waiting for me. "Where is the drums" i asked him and he answered "follow me"as he walked ahead and i followed but i got a bad feelings and saw people walk out wanting to jump me. I threw the first punch i hit the punch to my right and dodged the coming hit and kicked the guy back and started beating them up. A guy punched me back and they started ganging up on me and when i was about to punch a boy named park pyo when seung hoon hit me from behind with a steel baseball bat. I felt something to drip down my face and i threw park pyo and i ran for my life. I hid and i started calling Ji hyuk but he wasnt picking up. _Ji hyuk pick up!_

**Ji Hyuk POV**

I was about to go inside when i saw Su Ah with a basket across from me and she dropped the basket. _Oh she must be visiting a friend_. I thought to myself as I came inside and put my phone on the small table and my guitar on my bed and right then i heard a knock on the door and as i opened the door i saw no other than Su Ah. I walked outside with her and i saw down and she sat as well on the bench. "Please don't tell anyone"she said begging me not to tell catching me guard. "Wait so you live there"i asked her and she nodded yes to me causing me to smile a bit. " I thought you was visitng a friend house"i told her causing her get mad that she just dug herself deeper and made it worse. "Anyway i wont tell anyone but if they were your real friends they wouldnt matter where you live at and help you at. But i would keep it a secret from them. She smiled and bowed to me in thanks as she left to her house. I opened the door and i walked towards the table and saw my phone ringing and answered it. **_Phone Call: Byung Hee: Pick up dammit. Come quick. Phone Call Ended._ **My heart skipped a beat as i heard this. I called everyone and ran to look for byung hee. We looked all over for byung hee we kept screaming his name looking for him. My feeling from before was coming true and i hope it was a messed up joke."Do ll come with me and the rest of you look that way" i told them as i ran with Do ll screaming his name out and looking for him. All five of us met up and i asked "did you see him" and seo kung said "there he is joo byung hee" he said as i looked towards the direction he was pointing at and saw byung hee. I sighed with relief and yelled oput his name and he looked up half of his face covered in blood and he said "Thank God its Ji Hyuk"he said smiling and i smiled back and when i walked towards him a truck passed by and hit byung hee. In a flash his face voice body was gone. It disappeared into the darkness and everything went dark. My heart sunk to the bottom of the sea and the last thing i recall was do ll, kim ha jin, seo kung, and hyun soo screaming his name out and their sad and shocked faces and my broken heart. And a memory where we said everything will be fine with our crazy leader but now he is gone. Our leader is gone. Our friend is gone. My lover is gone. And all that's left is darkness.

* * *

****Alright so it ended up being a one-shot but i hope everyone enjoyed it. The lemon scene wasn't so big i didn't really wanted to focus on that and i kinda ended it a bit too dark but i hope you like the one-shot anyways. I really wanted to do this fanfic because i was mad no one else did this pairing before. The show is good also so if you like this fanfic you should watch the show as well. Its a korean drama called shut up and lets go. Im sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes and i hope you enjoyed the story. Sayonara for now minna. ****


End file.
